50 Locations Challenge Kladora
by Alysscassandra
Summary: The 50 locations challenge with Klaus Baudelaire and Isadora Quagmire. More information in story.
1. Author's note

**Hello ****_Series of Unfortunate Events _****fans! This is an author's note to let you know how this is going to work. The 50 locations challenge is a series of one-shots with an assigned OTP, (Klaus and Isadora), where the author is suggested a location in the reviews such as 'at a movie' or 'under a tree', and they write a sweet moment between the characters. For example if a review said 'at the movies' than i would write a small fic about a date night between them there, with fluff and a resolved ending. The goal is to collect and write about 50 different locations. Their ages may vary and Count Olaf will not be present, though occasionally referenced. Some fics, depending on the location, will be set in the book's universe. However, others may be in modern settings, with nothing but the characters in common with the books. Rated K+ Please review with your ideas for locations! I will give you a shoutout if I use the suggestion! Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE.**


	2. Story 1

**Hello! Thank you to jengaisascam and guest for your suggestions, I am going to combine them in this story. Set when Isadora is 25 and Klaus is 28. Klaus works at a VFD library helping citizens and VFD members find important information. Isadora works at home writing coded poems for VFD. They live in their house seperate to the other relatives. **

Theme: _In the house_

Klaus POV

I got home from work and put my stuff down on the kitchen table. I announced my arrival to Isadora, hoping she hadn't taken overtime, as she was quite the workaholic. I walked upstairs and saw she was in the toilet, so I left her be and put the kettle on to make coffee in our french press. Once it had finished boiling I heard her come down the stairs. "Hey baby, how was work?" she asked sweetly, roping her arms around my neck. As I answered, I noticed a twinkle in her eye, that she has when she has a secret that she's holding back. Mid-sentence I told her "Spill the secret! I know you have one." While she did a terrible job of hiding her news, I poured the freshly made coffee. I reached for her mug, and she responded "No! I mean, I'm good thanks." This really surprised me, because she loved her coffee, especially the way I made it. "Izzy what's going on?" I demanded. " Um, well, uh coffee doesn't work for me because I read that it doesn't help and in fact can be quite harmful for those that are well... pregnant." As soon as she ended her loopy sentence I very nearly fainted. My researcher brain was running through every word she had said but no words of my own would surface. "Klaus?" the uncertainty in her voice was poignant. I continued to say nothing, opting instead to hug her with everything I had until words reappeared. "That's wonderful Iz". I finally added. We were going to be a family! After everything we'd been through, she truly deserved the best. I would make sure she had it.

**So that's my first installation, let me know what you loved, what you hated and what I should do next! Thanks!**


	3. Story 2

**Hello all! So sorry for the wait; alas I am back! Please do not forget to send more locations ideas, because anywhere can be romantic! Also follow/fav/do your thing. Thanks!**

_Theme: In the hospital_

Go bag. Where the _hell_ is the go bag? Isadora was panicking, and logical thoughts weren't coming easy. She looked up in realisation, searching for her phone before finding it in her hand. Frustrated and in pain, she called the first person on her mind: "Klaus" she sighed in relief. She had rung through many times and was worried he wouldn't pick up. She was met with a storm, "Is? This better be an emergency, I've told you not to call me at work. It compromised my whole meeting!" While Isadora wanted to make him regret his words and then some, she barely had enough energy as it was. " Sorry. Where is the go bag? My waters broke." "What? I mean sorry I... can you hold for 45 minutes? I'm coming as fast as I can." "Glad you got your priorities straight! And I am not sure I have a choice as to baby-pumping speed unfortunately babe." Klaus could tell the pain and anger in her voice, and tried a softer approach "Maybe call Violet. She's close by... with your brother. The go bag is in the car, just in case we weren't home. I love you." Isadora softened at this "Ok. Ugh they sicken me the cuties! See as soon as you can!" "Bye Is" "Goodbye Klaus, love you." Isadora was mentally kicking herself for forgetting her own logic in the go-bag's placement, but she couldn't dwell on it long because another contraction hit. Minutes later, helping hands guided her of the floor, supporting her to the nearest chair. "Violet, how did you know to be here?" Isadora asked as her contraction eased. "Klaus texted me." "He has no chill" "You're in labor! By the way, are you ok?" "I'm fine. Wheres my brother, Klaus said you were with him." Violet turned crimson, responding "He snuck put of work to catch up. He was due back at any moment." "Oh." They grabbed the go-bag and got to the car, with Violet assisting Isadora to the passenger side. Half an hour later, at the hospital, Isadora was cared for and found a bed. She was tested, measured and questioned. After a long and painful 10 minutes, a nurse came up to Isadora. "I have an exciting surprise for you. You're expecting triplets!" "I guess it runs in the family." Violet quipped. "Where is Klaus," Isadora shouted as she caught a look of the time; "he should be here by now!" Violet called him instantly "Hey where are you? You should have showed up already!" "Sorry. Traffic. Tell her to cross her legs her legs or something until I arrive." Though Violet knew he was joking, she was having none of it, and she hung up instantly. "He's stuck in traffic Issu. He tells you to 'cross your legs'." she said in air quotes. "Well I have a little something for him!" Isadora exclaimed. She motioned for pen and paper, where she did her best work, and she wrote:

"The babies aren't here yet, ain't that just your luck

I won't cross my legs, so shut the hell up!"

Violet sent it immediately. She loved her brother, but he had it coming. 15 minutes later, Klaus finally showed up. He pushed through people in the hospital, frantically searching for Isadora. Memories from previous experiences of hospitals resurfaced, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of there. But for his Isadora, he pressed on. "Isadora" he let out finally. "Klaus!" she exhaled, exhausted. "Violet." stated Violet, because she could. The world was at peace once again, but not yet quiet as Isadora's shrieks were soon matched by the babies'. Klaus did a double take. "I just re-counted, and we seem to have multiple children!" "Yes Klaus," a very tired Isadora responded "Triplets." That one word rocked Klaus's world. He stood utterly in awe. Soon came time to name the children. There were two girls and one boy. Isadora spoke first "Kit saved my life, and brought Quigley back to me and Duncan. I want to tribute to her." Klaus nodded, the spoke next; "On the island, I read a diary my parents wrote. If Violet was a boy, they would have named her Lemony. While I am not sure how I ended up as 'Klaus', if the name meant something to her, I want to respect that." "Wait a second. Back up. LEMONY. As in the the flavour of my fourth favourite tea? What kind of name is that!" "I don't know... I guess not-" "I love it! Odd names are a weird favourite of mine." "Speaking of weird," Violet spoke up "apparently your family has this -may I say very odd- tradition of having their eldest child's name start with a 'Q'." "That's right! I forgot." said Isadora, searching her brain right there and then for names. "What's odd is that you're thinking of baby names for Quagmire children!" said Klaus, milking the opportunity to tease Violet. "Her brother brought it up." she muttered, interrupted by Isadora's sudden outburst "What do you think about Quiana?""Yes! What a quirky and beautiful name!" "Quirky is one name for it." mumbled Violet, ignored by the ecstatic Klaus who enthusiastically nodded. Anything that made his wife happy made him happy. Finally some fortunate events.

**That's all folks! Thank you to each and every reader, and a special thank you to my reviewers. Please review this chapter, as your thoughts are awesome, and follow/fav. Also let me know in the reviews if you would like to help co-write future stories! Your help would be appreciated! I left out the name of the Quagmire brother oh-so-conveniently to appease both Dunclet and Quiglet shippers. I ain't here to divide, I am here to provide (Kladora forever!) Once again thanks for your support, see you next time! :)**


End file.
